The Secret Life of the Seattle Grace Surgeon
by j-rizzolis
Summary: Everything isn't as it seems when the doors close behind the doctors of Seattle Grace.


**Part One: The Secret Life of Erica Hahn**

Erica Hahn was pissed and that meant only one thing - do not ever cross her when she was pissed because if you did, she would carve your heart out with a steak knife. And trust me, she could. She's that good.

Hahn looked at the surgical board in disgust. She had back to back coronaries, which meant that she wouldn't get out of the hospital tonight, if at all. She went to walk away but stopped when she felt a presence come up behind her.

"Full day today?" Mark asked, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Looks like it," she answered coldly, fighting every urge to pull him into an on-call. They had been doing whatever they've been doing for a little over two months now. At work they were Dr. Sloan and Dr. Hahn, nothing more than mere acquaintances. But behind closed doors, they were two hot, sweaty bodies melded together.

It had started as just flirtatious banter on Mark's part. Him making comments about her and about her skill. She had pushed him away at first, trying to deter his advances with no such luck. She gave in one night at Joe's when he kept insisting on paying for her drinks. She let him pay for one drink and one drink turned into one night and one night ended up being two months.

"So I guess this means you're not coming by tonight," Mark asked, seemingly disappointed.

"Apparently not," Erica said as she rubbed her neck, stiff from a three hour surgery earlier. Mark's hands replaced hers and she closed her eyes as the pain seemed to slip away.

"Stop, someone might see you," Erica threatened, but didn't make a move to stop him.

"Relax, everyone else is wrapped up in their own problems," he reassured her, stepping closer so that his chest was pressing into her back as he brushed his lips lightly against the sensitive skin below her ear.

"Why don't you let me drag you into an on-call room and ease your tension away," he breathed into her ear.

"You know my rules, Sloan."

"Well, sometimes a rule needs to be broken."

"I'll try to make it tonight, but I'm not making any promises. If my surgeries run too late, count me out," she said, moving out of his touch before she could get pulled completely in.

Mark looked up from his couch as a sharp rap came from his door. He stood up and walked over, pulling the door open to reveal a very tired looking Erica.

"I didn't think you were coming over," Mark said, leaning in his doorway.

"My surgeries didn't last as long as they did," Erica answered him simply. "Are you going to let me in?"

"I was just getting ready to head to bed."

"No you weren't, it's only ten. Besides, you were the one who wanted me to come over."

"I changed my mind," Mark stated.

"Liar," Erica smiled slightly. "Seriously, let me in. I hate that you live right next to Yang and Torres. You never know if they are able to hear us," Erica said, her voice dropping an octave.

Mark stepped to the side and let Erica in, checking to make sure the hallway was clear before shutting the door. He looked back towards Erica and watched as she shed her coat and pulled her hair loose from the band that held it away from her face.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked over her shoulder as she sauntered into his bedroom, her shirt and then pants falling to the floor. Mark chased after her, catching up with her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he placed kisses along her neck.

Erica let out a loan moan as Mark undid her bra and cupped her full breasts in his strong hands. Her body arched into him, yearning for more body contact. Mark spun her around, capturing her lips in between his. He moved his hands down her body, teasing the band of her panties. His hand slipped inside and his finger ran up her slit, causing her to moan into the kiss.

Erica pulled them back towards the bed, sitting down when the backs of her knees hit the mattress. She laid down with Mark on top of her, her fingers tangling in his short hair.

"No foreplay," Erica breathed as Mark moved to kiss her neck. Mark stood up from her and dropped his pants and boxers, having discarded his shirt shortly after he arrived home. He slipped on a condom before moving back to her. He pulled off her panties and moved back on top of her.

Erica wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her, her body engulfing his length. Mark paused for a second, resting on his forearms so his forehead was pressed against Erica's.

He started out slow, wanting to make this last as long as possible for each of them. His eyes were stuck on Erica's face. Her eyes were closed as she focused on their movements, her lips were slightly parted as little moans escaped from between them.

"Faster," she moaned out, her heels digging into Mark's backside. Mark increased the pace and intensity of his thrusts, quickly bringing them close to the edge.

"Look at me," Mark growled, looking down at Erica. Erica didn't look at him, but instead flipped them over so that she was on top. Her nails dug into his chest as she grinded her hips against.

"Erica, look at me," he said again, softer this time. Her eyes met with his as his thumb made contact with her sensitive clit. She moaned out his name as her walls clenched down around Mark's throbbing member. Mark gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her harder, bringing on his own release.

Erica collapsed against Mark's chest as her breathing slowly returned to normal. She rolled off of him and laid on the bed for a few more seconds before she made to move only to find Mark stopping her.

"Stay tonight," Mark insisted as his hands traced over her back.

"You know that I never stay," Erica said, avoiding his eyes as she looked for her clothes. "Have you seen my panties?"

Mark spotted her panties and picked them up, hiding them under the blankets.

"It's just one night, Erica."

"I can't," Erica said, not looking at him. Mark held up her underwear and pulled them away from her when she reached for them, causing her to land on his chest.

"Just stay tonight. I'll even sleep on the couch," Mark said, his eyes locking with hers.

"Fine," Erica said, knowing that she wouldn't win against Mark.

"Thank you," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips much to the surprise of Erica. They hadn't ever kissed outside of the agreement. This kiss caught her off guard and messed with her feelings.

She moved off of Mark as she tried to clear him from her head. She felt the bed shift beside her and instantly missed his presence.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything," Mark said, now donning his pajama bottoms. She looked up as the door shut behind him. Maybe this whole deal was a bad idea. So much for keeping feelings out of it.


End file.
